Untied We Stand, Divided We Fall
by k00lgirl1808
Summary: This is about an exchange student coming to the Dursleys and Harry helping out a new found friend.


The Summer of The UK  
  
Leaving was the first thing on Sydney's mind that hot mind June day. She was leaving the country of America and going to a new. She was going to The United Kingdom or England or Britain, or whatever the country was called.  
  
So what if it was just there for two weeks. She would be gone. Away from foster families, away from school, and away from magic. She was leaving.  
  
She would be on a plane, yes on a muggle Plane.  
  
Magic was an interesting thing for her. She hated it. Why? it had never done anything good for her. She could list every thing it had done negligently for her. It took all her friends away, all the rear opportunities to fit in with her stupid in for the money foster "families," and she was pretty sure it took away her real family. She hated magic.  
  
She was going to stay at a perfectly good, respectable muggle family, who would not know anything about her or magic. Yes life would be great for Sydney, for the next two weeks at least.  
  
****  
***  
**  
*  
  
The plane ride had been long and duel and customs had been, well, not something she would do again. Not that it was bad it was just long and boring. Anyway she was looking for the Dursley's (the family she would be staying with). She soon found a man and what looked like a 16-year-old kid who had overdosed on junk food holding a poster bored with her name spelled out in magic marker.  
  
"Hello, you must be Mr. Dursley," she said to the Man. "I'm Sydney Creech." She then put out her hand for Mr. Dursley to shake.  
  
"This is Dudley, My wife is at home preparing Dinner, Are you Hungry I imagine it has been along trip, were would your bags be?" Asked Mr. Dursley.  
  
"I checked them," Sydney said softly, a bit shy.  
  
The three of them walked through the Airport toward the baggage claim.  
  
"Which one's yours?" Mr. Dursley asked.  
  
"The purple Duffel bag," she said pointing to a large purple duffel bag. This was her only piece of luggage she owned besides for her old backpack.  
  
Dudley quickly slung the duffel over his shoulder and started out the short- term parking lot. Were Mr. Dursley and then Sydney followed.  
  
They all got into the automobile, the two Dursleys in the front of the car and Sydney in the back.  
  
They rode in silences to the Dursley's home in a company owned car made by BMW. It turned out they were just in time for dinner, which Mrs. Dursley was putting the finishing touches on.  
  
Whatever Sydney was supposed to taste to see what food was like in the foreign country it was not going to happen to night as there was a Chicken and salad for dinner in the Dursley house hold that night.  
  
Then came the thing that Sydney dreaded. It was time to eat. Not that she hated to food. It happened when she was little. She was in her 3rd foster home and she was seven. She had started eating before her foster mother at the time had sat down. The house was kept very Christian, she had no idea and started eating. She had no idea she needed to wait to say grace. Lets just say her butt hurt for a while after.  
  
Mrs. Dursley sat down and started to eat but Dudley was already digging in. Dinner was conformable at least it was not rigged. Like some of the houses she had been at were not even a 'please pass the salt' was said. It was easy and some light conversation was also included. But nothing more then small talk.  
  
"So were in America are you from," Asked Mrs. Dursley  
  
"Well actually I am kind of from all over the state of Massachusetts, I'm actually a ward of the state my parents were killed in an accident or some thing when I was little, but it's not bad it's kind of fun some times," she said all of this with out a hint of regret.  
  
Dinner was continued with a bit more small talk, and then chocolate ice cream toped it off. The family played a game of rummy and then went to bed. It was only 9 o'clock and Sydney realized she wasn't the least bit tired. Thinking about it, it was 3 o'clock in Massachusetts. After showering and getting ready for bed she still did not feel tired.  
  
She decided to read. The book that she had been reading since the end on the plane trip was called Take a Thief by Mercedes Lackey. Even though it was not the best of literature it could hold her attention for hours, but it only held her eyes for several minutes tonight.  
  
She then took to look at the guestroom. Which contained a bed with fleur print sheets, there was also a desk in a chair. But unlike other guest rooms she had been in the desk was not cluttered with papers and such, indicating it was used as an office when guest were not staying at the house.  
  
The desk was neat and clean. You could not even find an old recite or an old credit card bill.  
  
The closet did not contain an old jacket or and old black dress left over from a funeral.  
  
Yes Sydney concluded the room was just plane scary. Well maybe not. Maybe there was some gigantic closet some were in this house. Or else the extra bedroom kept all of these things, or of course these people were more then neat freaks.  
  
Maybe if she got up and walked around a bit she would feel tired.  
  
****  
***  
**  
*  
  
She walked into the kitchen and there was a boy with black hair, he was about average height and he seemed to be reading just the second ago but had hidden the book under the table. He was also eating a sandwich.  
  
He was staring at Sydney like red hair and green eyes were the norm for little green men form Mars.  
  
Then he spoke. "You must be the exchange student," he paused for a moment and then went on, "I never quite caught your name."  
  
"Sydney, what would your name be the, Dursleys never mentioned another living here," Sydney inquired.  
  
"Harry, Yeah well I do Petunia is my Aunt, and of course Vernon is my uncle," He said a bit to sarcastically.  
  
"I am going to take a guess in the dark and say you don't like living here?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I guess you could say that," said Harry.  
  
"So were where you today?" Asked Sydney.  
  
"I was at work, I work at a shoe store. Don't say a thing, it was my aunts idea," Said Harry.  
  
"Sounds fun so what were you reading," She asked.  
  
"Um nothing just a book," Said Harry a little frantically. "What is it, what are you reading, It can't be that bad," Said Sydney teasingly.  
  
"It's nothing really," Which nothing soon became something when Sydney took the book off the chair he had placed it on.  
  
"Oh God I thought they were muggles I thought I was getting away from it all," She said almost to the point of hyperventilation.  
  
She then got a better look at the book and noticed it said Hogwarts a History.  
  
"Don't worry they are muggles I'm not though, any ways are you a witch or how do you know about this." He said holding the book up.  
  
"No don't worry I'm a witch, Its just I really have been having some trouble with magic lately, any ways are you going to London with us tomorrow or do you have to work," Asked Sydney.  
  
"Er No I have to work," Said Harry  
  
"What's Hogwarts," asked Sydney  
  
"My school,"said Harry ", oh and be careful around the Dursleys they hate magic. Actually they hate magic so much that just the mere mention of it will make uncle Vernon pop a gasket so watch out. Any ways I'm going to bed now, good night.  
  
****  
***  
**  
*  
  
This then left Sydney to the kitchen all alone. She went back to the guestroom and read more of her book and then was finally able to go to sleep.  
  
She didn't wake until Mrs. Dursley knocked on her door and told her breakfast would be ready in 30 minutes. She had already showered the night before and did not feel the need to do so again. After dressing in some jeans and a tee shirt and quickly putting her hair in a ponytail she went down to breakfast.  
  
When she got down stairs she noticed that Dudley was wearing dress slakes and a button down shirt. Mr. Dursley was wearing something to the same degree. Mrs. Dursley was wearing a skirt and a blouse.  
  
The first thing out of Mrs.Dursleys mouth was "you're wearing that today."  
  
"I think I go up stairs I'll be back in a second, it you don't mind," She said a bit shakily.  
  
"Please, I think that would be a great idea," Said Mrs. Dursley who was trying to keep her temper under control.  
  
Sydney quickly ran up the stairs as red as a red head can get. Which of course is pretty red. She quickly went through her bag finding a nee length khaki skirt and a blue blouse, and a pair of penny loafers.  
  
So the outfit was a stupid one ,but she had gotten it for a church event last year that her last foster mother had picked it out and she had absolutely no say in what she got.  
  
She also found that her hairstyle was a bit informal so she put it up in a clip. After she smartened up bit she was ready to go back down to breakfast.  
  
****  
***  
**  
*  
  
They were back in the car going to London were they would, well Sydney really didn't know what they were going to do.  
  
The car ride was silent and it was not like the comfortable silence that you sometimes end up with on long car rides. This silence was a long very uncomfortable silence. So Sydney decided to break it.  
  
"So Um why is Harry not with us," Now Sydney though that Mrs. Dursley had an angry expression on this morning but she was wrong. And not only had Mrs. Dursley look angry the whole family did.  
  
"How do you know Harry," Mrs. Dursley practically bit her head of at that question.  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night you know I had jet lag and all. So I went to the kitchen and he was there, eating a sandwich," Said Sydney quite frankly.  
  
"Stay away form him he's trouble, you know he goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, and you know what else he's horrible even to there standards," Said Mr. Dursley with a little more urgency then he need to show.  
  
One could say there's no need to say it but the rests of the car ride that morning was quit quite.  
  
****  
***  
**  
*  
  
When they got to London it was like Sydney had never seen before. It wasn't like New York City were it smelled of pollution and there was traffic all over the place. Or Boston that was old yet you could see the modern influence. This city was old. One would see old double Decker buses or people. Even thought the streets had cars they were not over whelming the streets.  
  
The streets were lined with bookstores, teahouses, and even the occasional fast food restraint. Those she could find in any city, well at least in America. Yet what made it different were the inns and pubs that also still lined the roads. These had long expired in America.  
  
After walking with the Dursleys for several minuets the surroundings started to change. Small boutiques and shops started to appear. Suddenly Sydney started to panic. She had money, which she exchanged before for she had left for pounds and pence. Yet she did not think she could afford any of these stores. She had only brought about 100 American dollars though she did not intend to spend it all as this had been a fraction of her pay form the Fast n' Go Food Mart after a year.  
  
"Are we going shopping here?" asked Sydney a little shakily.  
  
"Of course were else would we shop: The barging mart," Said Mrs. Dursley a bit shaper the intent called for.  
  
Dudley then snickered in her ear "where do you live a barn."  
  
Sydney was out raged at that but new better then to say any thing back. She then new that he was trouble and decided that Dudley did not know any thing about anything, as she certainly wasn't from a barn.  
  
"You know I think I have enough close for now and I would be fine watching you guys shop," said Sydney almost to quickly.  
  
After watching Mrs. Dursley try on every thing form dresses to jeans. Then drag Dudley to the seamstress to be fitted for summer close, and to pick up what seemed to be a sports jacket for Mr. Dursley, but looked more like a navy circus tent.  
  
They soon arrived back in the part of town where they first arrived. They went to a corner stand and each got a thing of fish and chips, which was dripping in grease and warped in newspaper. Sydney eyed it and wondered. It was a bit strange because at home fish and chips weren't as near as grease and it was never wrapped in yesterdays New York Times  
  
Then they continued on the bout of shopping that day. Yet this was different. For the streets had again changed. At this point Sydney was really wishing she still had on her sneakers, which would have been much more comfortable then, her penny loafers. This was until she noticed that they were surrounded by book stores and music stores and every type store that seemed better then the endless close stores that and been on the avenue half a block up.  
  
She quickly found a used bookstore and looked for an author that was native to the UK. She wanted to find a bit of sword and sorcery that she could not find at home.  
  
After a long day of shopping they wondered back to the BMW. They then initiated the joinery back to the Dursley household. They rode in silence, which was okay being a hot after noon in June.  
  
When they got back they all dispersed to do there own thing. Which was quite all right with Sydney. Who was tried from not getting much sleep last night. She decided to go up stairs and read a little.  
  
On her way to her room she noticed the extra bed room door was open. She decided to see what was inside. Truly she thought it was were they kept an entire extra closet that one might have in their house. She pushed open the door to see Harry working in what looked like homework.  
  
She quickly closed the door hoping he wouldn't notices.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" asked Harry suddenly to where Sydney jumped of fright.  
  
"I was just wondering if this is were they kept all the extra close they don't keep in the guestroom, I guess I was wrong I'll be going now," Sydney said quite embraced so much that she was blushing almost as red as she had been that morning.  
  
"No, come in I could use some company it's really boring in here," he said with a bit of a smile but nothing anyone would notice.  
  
"I thought you said you had to work," She said  
  
"I did but I am off now, so why don't you come in," said Harry now almost pleading.  
  
"I don't think your aunt and uncle would like that very much. Actually they told me you were trouble and went to some school for criminal boys or some thing like. Is that true?" She said a slightly quicker then she meant to.  
  
"No I don't go to that school, I go to Hogwarts which is a magic school. I guess you go to a magic school too," inquired Harry  
  
"Yeah, but I hate it and every thing about magic," said Sydney  
  
"You hate magic, Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"It just hasn't helped me, I'll tell you ever thing it has done for. It has taking away my best friend, it has taken away any normalness that I had between my foster families, and me and I think it took away my real family. Are you happy now?" she said this all in one breath then continued, "what has magic done for you?"  
  
"That's easy, I have friends, A home at school, I had I mean I have the closet thing to a family that I have ever had. So there," said Harry a bit flustered  
  
"What did you mean when you said you had the closet thing to a family, and how did you end up here?" she said a little sheepishly  
  
"My godfather died a few weeks ago and my parents died when I was a year old, actually I'm surprised you don't know the whole story better then I do," said Harry  
  
"Wait a minute what's your last name?" asked Sydney  
  
"Potter, why what's yours?" Harry asked back.  
  
"Creech, But I saw your name a couple years back in a history of magic text book, something about defeating dark lord at age one or some thing and a lighting bolt scar, right, is that you," asked Sydney.  
  
"Yeah, That's me, the dark lord also killed my parents and this being my only family left I was brought here, so what's your story?" asked Harry.  
  
" My parents either died or gave me up I really couldn't tell but I have been a ward of the state since November 3, 1981. That is my story. But I think the reason I'm not living with my real family is because of magic," she said truthfully.  
  
"Harry, your making dinner tonight," came the shouts of Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Hey you better go I need to go down and make dinner," Harry said  
  
With that Sydney left the room followed by Harry.  
  
****  
***  
**  
*  
  
The next few days went flew by like lighting. The Dursleys and Sydney would go all over the area see different sights and such. Yet the more time Sydney spent with the Dursleys they more she disliked them. They tend to be rude and judgmental. They tended to think she was unworthy of them at times. The reason was one of two things. They hated Americans or they hated orphans. She was willing to say it was the later of the two seeing how they treated Harry.  
  
She was able to find comfort in one person and that was Harry who she would talk to and play a bored game with or help him with his potions homework which he need help in. But she had also learned like he liked quidditch and played on a team. Sydney also liked quidditch but didn't like the people on her school team so only played for fun. Yet they also learned more important things about each other. Like Harry talked about his friends and Sydney talked about her foster families. They still never learned very much about each other but it was a relief that they did not have to talk about every day life if they didn't want to.  
  
Sydney also introduced Harry to some thing new and that was Sword and Sorcery that would cheer him up when he was down about his godfather. He said that some of the heroes reminded him of his godfather which he was glad for.  
  
****  
***  
**  
*  
  
Then it came time for Sydney to leave. The Dursleys had a look of relief. They did not seem to enjoy having Sydney around the house.  
  
"Hey Harry, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow," said Sydney.  
  
"Really, I'll miss you," said Harry with a slight smile. The first really noticeable bit of joy Sydney had seen.  
  
"We could be pin pales, what do you think," Sydney said with full out excitement.  
  
"Hegwig would be more then happy to help," said perking up even more.  
  
With that Sydney wen to the Airport and back to where she came from. 


End file.
